


Let's Make a Deal

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: The Possession of Gary Green [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, But I really want it after writing it, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Gary is trying his best, Good Things Do Not Happen to Those Named John Constantine, Guilt, I hate how much I want this, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: With the Legends defeated, John is at the mercy of Neron and about to be possessed until Gary shows up with a counteroffer for the demon.





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts), [FirenzeSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/gifts), [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts), [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts), [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts), [GeekyRamblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRamblings/gifts).



> I'd like to thank the whole Constangreen discord for helping inspire this one. I can't exactly remember how this idea first formed, but I know listening to Unsteady by X Ambassadors on repeat did not do me any favors. Speaking of that song, that's a good one to listen to while reading this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this angst as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“No matter what you do, Constantine,” Neron laughed. “Whether it’s traps or people who think they can fight me, I will not be stopped.”

John spit out a mouthful of blood onto the ground and cast a glance to the wall he’d just been thrown into for the…sixth time maybe? He could smell smoke and feel heat of the fire on the other side of the wall. Of course things had gone too perfectly for their plan to be effective. He should have counted on Neron using the supernatural creatures to aid as a distraction. Maybe there was some truth into what Sara said about him letting his guard down since a demon was using Desmond as a meatsuit.

“If you’re worried about your friends, I haven’t killed them…yet,” Neron shrugged carelessly. “That shapeshifer though, I don’t know how much longer she has left after what I did to her. If you’d let her keep her powers though, she might have had a fighting chance.”

Charlie. John squeezed his eyes shut. If Charlie died, then Zari would never forgive him. He didn’t even know what the states of the other Legends were. They were all going to get killed because of his feud with Neron.

“You really think you’ve won?” John taunted, grinning at the demon.

For a moment, it really looked like Dez until the cold look entered his eyes. “I don’t think, Constantine. I know. There’s just one more thing left to do.”

He hauled John up to prop him against the wall. The exorcist gazed at Dez’s face, thinking back to when he tried to prevent all this. The consequence of keeping things intact was just was bad as breaking time to save Dez. It might be even worse since he’d dragged so many more people into it. So much more blood on his hands. He didn’t think it could get worse than Newcastle until he heard Neron mumbling a chant.

“Stripping me of my protections?” John inquired. “You can kill me just as easily if I have them. Don’t you want a bit of a fight?”

“I already got that,” Neron’s smile sent a chill down his spine. “A living breathing body is something I’ve been wanting to inhabit for a while. Yours will do just fine.”

John’s eyes widened. “Bollocks.”

“NO!”

Neron turned, giving John a glimpse at the doorway. In the hole where the door used to be was Gary. His jacket was gone and there was a long scratch on his cheek oozing blood. He looked terrified and determined as hell at the same time. If John wasn’t about to be possessed, he would have said it was a turn on.

“You’re not possessing him,” Gary’s voice sounded less braver now than the shout he gave before.

“Gary, get out of here,” John warned before Neron flung him back against the wall with a flick of his hand. “The others-”

“Are fine without me,” Gary said firmly. “You’ll make it back to them.”

Neron smirked. “You seem so sure of yourself. Shame you missed the earlier conversation.”

“Actually, I’ve been standing there long enough to hear everything,” Gary declared, walking forward. John could see one of the lenses in his glasses was cracked. “I know you’ve got beef with John Constantine. Not that it surprises me, he pisses off a lot of people with his…everything.”

John grimaced. “Thanks for that, squire.”

Gary looked sorry for a split second before getting serious again. “But you possessing him? I’ve been doing my research on you since the Bureau first got wind of you. You’re too cunning to be happy with this. You really want that trainwreck as your meatsuit?”

“Oh gee, thanks, Gary.”

Neron chuckled. “While I enjoy the insults, you better get to the point before I snap your neck, human.”

“Don’t possess Constantine. Take me instead.”

John felt like his blood had just turned to ice. What the hell was Gary thinking?

“Possess you?” Neron frowned. “Why would I want you when he’s right there?”

Gary was calm when he responded. “Lots of reasons. I’m a government agent with clearance to a lot of places. I know more about the workings of time travel than him. I’m a Level 9 warlock, better than he is-”

Why the  _fuck_ was he bringing Dungeons and Dragons into this? John groaned and Neron, who was listening intently, flicked him into the wall again.

“-and people don’t notice me,” Gary’s smile and calm tone were forced now. “I can be anywhere and everyone will disregard me. No one really cares about me or what I’m doing. They never really have. I mean, I was with Constantine for a while and he didn’t even want to stay with me. He told me that there had to be a balance between light and dark as his way of breaking up. That’s how far people will go to avoid me.”

Of all the things Gary had said so far, that one stung the worst.

“Whatever you want to do, wouldn’t it better not to be noticed? Because between someone like me and someone like John, who do you think is going to be able to get away with what you want to do?”

Neron looked from Gary to John. He tried to keep his face emotionless, but he wanted to scream at Gary to run away. Neron must have seen something that gave that away because he started to smile. John watched in horror as he turned back to Gary and extended a hand. 

“It’s a deal,” Neron sneered. “You’ll be an excellent host.”

“Gary, don’t you dare!” John shouted. 

Gary ignored him and shook Neron’s hand. The veins in Dez’s body glowed orange as his mouth opened and the smoky form of Neron’s essence surged out. The force holding John against the wall dropped, letting him slide to the floor in time to see the smoke go down Gary’s throat. Both he and Dez dropped to the floor too.

John crawled over to Gary, hoping to get a few moments before Neron assumed control. “Gary!”

Gary’s eyes shot open. His skin was already sweaty to the touch. That meant he was trying to fight Neron. Of course he would be doing that.

“I didn’t mean those things about you,” Gary whimpered. “I really wanted to sell it that-

“Why would you do that?” John demanded. “Gary, you shouldn’t have even been here!”

“Someone had to have your back if things went wrong,” he coughed. “Nate and Ava were busy getting the Legends back to the Bureau, so I went.”

“That doesn’t mean putting yourself in my place!”

Gary smiled weakly. “Yeah, well, it means the Legends still have you as an asset. They’ll need you more than me. There’s a whole department of Time Agents, but only one John Constantine who can send this shitbag back to hell.”

“You…you still matter, Gary,” John cupped his face. “You and your big damn heart. You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t you dare let that happen,” Gary shuddered. “I can’t fight him much longer, Connie.”

The use of the pet name brought John back to those happy weeks they’d had together. “You shouldn’t be fighting him in the first place, squire. I can still-”

“No,” Gary shook his head. “Run. Take Dez, get the Legends, and regroup. Find a way to send Neron back to hell, even if it kills me too.”

John shook his head. “Gary, I can’t-”

“Swear you’ll do whatever it takes to win,” Gary gasped as another shudder rippled though him. 

His mouth felt like sandpaper. “I swear.”

Gary smiled, passing a time courier to him. “Thank you.”

John hated how he was able to back away and check on Dez. He was still alive, but just barely. As he pulled his ex-boyfriend up, Gary suddenly screamed. John looked over at him over to see his back arching as he still tried to fight Neron. He remembered what it felt from when Pazuzu had taken over. 

Then the screaming stopped and the tension left Gary’s shoulders. Slowly, he stood up, rolling his neck as he did so. Neron pulled the glasses from Gary’s face and regarded them momentarily. Then he let them drop to the floor and stomped on them, breaking them apart. Smirking, he slowly looked back at John.

“He was right,” Neron said. “This body is a much better host than yours would have been.”

John opened the courier to the Bureau. “If I wasn’t going to send you back to hell before, I will most certainly be doing it now.”

He stepped through with Desmond and shut the doorway. In the main hall of the Bureau, the rest of the Legends, as well as Ava and Nora, were waiting for him. Two agents took Dez from him to get to the medical wing. Without him, John sank to his knees on the floor. There was blood on one of his hands, blood from Gary’s cheek.

“John,” Zari asked. Her eyes were red-rimmed. “Where’s Gary?”

His mouth opened, then closed it.

“Constantine, what happened?” Ava’s voice was sharp. “Why isn’t Gary with you?”

“Because he sacrificed himself for me,” he confessed. “He gave himself up to Neron.”

The Legends looked around at each other before Sara spoke. “Why?”

John stared at the blood. “He didn’t think he was important enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person, but I would love to see this happen on the show now. Or at least some version of possessed Gary.
> 
> Kudos and reviews would be awesome! (And hey, maybe I'll write a sequel if this gets enough love)


End file.
